Morgan Freud
Morgan Freud(Brun) is an Outsider who just so happens to be Alice Liddell's best friend. She lives in a tree house home in the Joker's forest with her husband(Odis Freud), daughter(Yachiru Freud), and son(Kametan Freud). She will not let anyone or anything stand in her way of protecting anybody close to her. History Morgan was born into a house of a mother who makes hats and a father who was a doctor at the local hospital. She was constantly neglected as a child by her mother since her mother did not like her at all. Her father was never home due to the fact her mother gave him errands to run after work and work consumed him day and night. So to Morgan, both of her parents were rather cold to her. She never was the girly type, always picking fights with boys and playing in the mud. Alice constantly had to patch her up in her garden along with Lorina. She was also homeschooled with Alice by Lorina's boyfriend, whom Alice had a short relationship later on with. Alice and her were inseparable and the Liddell family started picking up on the way Morgan's mother treated her. They threatened her mother that they would adopt Morgan but her mother would start sobbing and vow to treat her better, which never happened. When Alice disappeared, Morgan was worried. They had scheduled to meet each other in Alice's garden the day before and Alice hadn't shown. This worried Morgan, so she investigated the garden the very next day. She found a peculiar hole that had no end to it. She hopped into the hole and blacked out. When she came to, she was laying down on a couch with a blue-haired man(Gray Ringmarc) and a gray haired man(Nightmare Gottschalk) talking right beside her. She ran off scared and wandered aimlessly in the forest and bumped into Alice. They were happy to see each other again and Morgan tried to convince Alice for weeks to come back to their world since everyone missed her. While Morgan was there, she managed to make many friends(Shane Kuriko, Nightmare Gottschalk, Sil Victor, Julius Monrey, Patricia North, and Odis Freud). She enjoyed everyone's company and was starting to forget about dragging Alice back home all together. Over time she became to grow very fond of Odis, they talked a lot and often played games with each other. She often scolded him for wanting to steal Alice's heart and stealing things from everyone in Wonderland. She began to become more familiar with everyone's roles and accepted his role was what made him. Inevitably, she began to have storng feelings for him and he had stong feelings for her. They began dating and it was peaceful until Vivaldi showed up at the their usual meeting place for their group of friends(The Clock Tower). Vivaldi had had enough of Odis role and wanted him executed on the spot. Coincedentally, Peter White was there and offerred to carry out the execution. Shane and Morgan fought with Peter to get him stop but Odis was eventually killed. Heartbroken, Morgan ran to his treehouse sobbing along with Shane and Alice. Luckily, Nightmare was able to bring him back to his old life and role making Morgan very grateful. Peter White had despised Morgan since day one that she had arrived and finally got put up with her behavior. So when she confronted him alone, he shot her in the stomach. Alice and friends came rushing to her aid but could not find a way to save her. She died slowly in Alice's arms but a vampire named Ari saved Morgan's life and turned her into a vampire. Morgan came back but still to this day feels like there is a monster caged up inside of her waiting to come out. One day, Odis and Morgan happened to stumble upon a turtle in a pond and began to care for it. They named it Kametan and took care of it like their own child. Kametan only spoke in "MEEPS" but soon learned to call Morgan "Mommy" and Odis "Daddy". Nightmare began to secrelty hit on Morgan without Odis knowing. Upon Morgan confronting him about it. Odis witnessed it and took it in the wrong way and committed suicide. Heartbroken yet again, Morgan begged Nightmare to bring him back he refused. She sinked down to a deep depression from his loss. Kametan eventually turned into a small boy by an unknown force(Morgan presumed it was Nightmare). Skyler Hayes was a faceless who had taken Odis' role of the Mock Turtle and Morgan knew this almost instantly. She began to talk with Skyler more often and got to know his family better. They both started developing crushes on each other but somehow, Odis' soul was transferred into Skyler's mind enabling Odis to speak to Morgan every so often through Skyler's body. She was elated but still sad and vowed to find a way to save him. Evidently, Morgan went to the mad invetor of Wonderland, Faust North. She did not like him very much but she was willing to do anything to save Odis. She allowed him to perform scientific surgery on her body to see how an "Outsider's" body functioned. The surgery was successful, she was the first person to leave his operating table alive. He performd surgery right after on a body and was able to transfer Odis into it and put him in the role of the Bandersnatch. Morgan was lonely with him being away because of his new role. They got married and vowed to be with each other forever but Morgan was still lonely afterwards. She got pregnant with his child and did not tell anyone for a very long time while the baby grew rapidly in her stomach. She met a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki and he began to have feelings for her. She did not recognize this until Odis had. She would only talk with Ichigo and go places with him and Odis thought she was cheating on him. Odis confronted her and divorced her on the spot. He was going to commit suicide again but Patricia North and many others stopped him from doing so. They got back together and they had their daughter, Yachiru Freud. She grew up quickly in days and is now 18. Morgan is very protective of Yachiru and often goes berserk if she gets hurt or if Faust North kidnaps her. He began dating Yachiru after she had claimed to like him very much. Morgan does not know why Yachiru is attracted to him because of his role. She let's him get away with stuff now since she remembers she also fell for a man with a "bad role" as well. Odis had finally gotten his role of Mock Turtle back after switching with Skyler. Personality Morgan is a very sweet girl and is very affectionate towards the people she likes. Though if someone were to get on her bad side, she would turn very violent and wouldn't stop until someone pulled her off. She has very strong feelings so when she feels a certain way, she tends to not change her mind. Morgan seems to be fearless not being afraid of Peter White or anybody taller than her. Although she is short, she tries her best to punch and fight her hardest(before she was turned into a vampire). She is very friendly which gains her friends very easily. It is very hard to get on Morgan's bad side, which only a select few have done already. Appearance Morgan has long, light brown hair that reaches her naval. She has piercing red eyes and somewhat pale skin. She is short for her age which makes her seems younger. She tends to wear a zip up sweater with black, biker shorts. She wears knee high black boots and sometimes black gloves. She is sometimes found wearing an apron or even a dress inside her own home or when she's out. Relationships Alice Liddell Morgan has been friends with Alice for as long as she can remember. When Morgan would get into fights, Alice often resolved the problems with words and would then patch her up in her family's garden with her older sister, Lorina. Morgan admired Alice for a very long time and saw her as an older sister figure. Anything that Alice did, Morgan was doing it too or was helping Alice do it. She was over the Liddell household often adn everyone enjoyed her company. Even in Wonderland, Alice and Morgan stayed close but now that they've each found somebody to be with, Morgan feels that a gap has formed between her and Alice and it makes her depressed often. Though Morgan knows if Alice ever needed anything she would be there for her. Odis Freud Morgan was very curious about Odis when she first met him. He was very light-hearted and fun to be around, which only made Morgan want to be with him more often. She soon found out he collected clocks from other Faceless in Wonderland as a hobby, and that he wanted Alice's heart badly since it was "rare". She got irritated whenever the subject came up and told him she would never let him steal Alice's heart. As she grew closer to him over the weeks, she became attracted to him and she confessed her feelings to him. They began dating and she couldn't have been more happier. She enjoyed having somebody stick up for her when she knew was right and somebody to cuddle with. She eventually got married with him after dating for a few months and they now live happily with a son and daughter. Kametan Freud Morgan met Kametan by a pond and immediately adopted him as her's and Odis' son. She grew very fond of the turtle and cared for him deeply. When he suddenly turned into a boy that resembled her and a bit of Odis, she couldn't have been more happier. She treated him very well and taught him as much as she could. He became a very intelligent young boy and grew childish whenever around Odis. Although Kametan is a capable young man now, Morgan feels obligated to protect him no matter what. Yachiru Freud When Yachiru was born, she was happy to know that she had this child by herself with the help of no one. She felt proud and became very protective of Yachiru. As she watched her grow up, she noticed Yachiru began to draw closer to the North family and became very familiar with everyone in the family. She grew a bit suspicious when she finally grew to 18 and Faust was always with her. She thought nothing of it until Odis told her she caught him kissing her at a club one day. She went berserk and grounded Yachiru until she broke with him. She still snuck out and she wondered why Yachiru was acting that way. She noticed this was similar to the way she acted with Odis when they were dating. Everyone constantly telling her to just break up with a bad guy like him. She gives Yachiru a bit more lee-way now but is still wary of Faust's motives. Nightmare Gottschalk Morgan is very close to Nightmare and has a deep care for him. Many people mistook it for her liking him but he was the one who took her in for a while when she had no place to stay. He also cared deeply for her and was also in love with her. When Odis died, just to satisfy Nightmare, she began dating him. It didn't feel right to her the whole time since she had been so in love with Odis. When he came back, she apologized to Nightmare and left him. They are now very good friends and would do anything for one another. Shane Kuriko Morgan first met Shane in the Clock Tower when she first aarived in Wonderland. She was wary of a lot of the friends Alice had made but eventually started to become close to Shane. They would constantly back each other up, since they had the same ideals and overall beliefs. She frequently worried about Shane when Zion was still a part of him. She still continues to worry about Shane's well-being but is confident that Patricia North, his wife, can take care of it. Patricia North Patricia was another Role Holder Morgan met on her first day in Wonderland. Morgan did not enjoy how Patricia was very strict and didn't seem to have any "fun bone" in her body. She knew she had gotten that way through Peter's laziness but it still made her wary of Patricia's motives. When Patricia revealed to also find Odis' role "useless" she began to dislike Patricia even more. Being like Alice, Morgan does not believe in the way people kill each other off in Wonderland as if it is nothing, so they would constantly argue over this. Eventually, Patricia came to comfort Morgan on several occassions when Odis died and or whenever Morgan felt depressed. They are very good friends and really only talk when some major advice is needed on something. Peter White Peter was another one of the Role Holders Morgan met on her first day in Wonderland. Morgan thought Peter was misunderstood at first and even tried befriending him and gave it up as a lost cause when he began to pester Alice constantly. She began to protect Alice whenever Peter got out of hand with his behavior. Most of the time Peter would harm Morgan due to her frail body causing most of her injuries to be very harmful. She would constantly keep Alice away from Peter and he found her annoying. Finally, he got fed up and shot her one day when they were alone. Everyone heard and came rushing and Peter didn't even apologize when Alice was crying. He still hates Morgan to this day and if given the opprotunity, would probably kill her. Skyler Hayes Skyler was Odis' replacement when he committed suicide. Morgan was on the beach crying when he walked up to her and attempted to comfort her. She felt oddly comfortable in his presence and after careful examination and getting to know him better, she concluded he was Odis' replacement. She began to help Skyler's sister, Marylynn, in their fruit shop and also taking care of her and her unborn child. She began to have feelings for Skyler and even tried to take off his bandana and eye bandages and found it too much for herself since he looked too much like Odis when he did take it off. They both had feelings for each other but it changed when she found out Odis was living inside Skyler's mind. She was shocked at the discovery and continued to try and trigger Skyler so Odis would come out and talk to her instead of him. Finally, Odis was back and Skyler had feelings for her still but eventually grew out of them and they are now good friends. If they need each other, they would help each other in a heartbeat. Marylynn Hayes Marylynn is Skyler's older sister and a good friend of Morgan's as well. Morgan met Marlynn when she was her sickest and sought out to make their fruit shop very popular. She worked hard for Marylynn to have her dream come true before she died. She also helped take care of Marylynn so her baby would live. When Marylynn was in labor, she was there the whole time and helped with the baby. When she died afterwards, Morgan was sad just like everyone else but she felt like she had failed Marylynn. When Marylynn came back, she did everything she could to help Luna and everything. She is still very good friends with the entire Hayes family. Luna Hayes Luna is the daughter of Marylynn Hayes and currently Kametan's girlfriend. Morgan really loves Luna's company and positive attitude. She finds Luna to be absolutely adorable and a perfect fit to Kametan. She helped Marylynn through the birthof Luna and remembered Kametan being careful and interested in Luna ever since she was born. She was glad to see such a confident girl liking Kametan.